Alone With You
by QueenOfWonderland
Summary: It is a well known fact that Percy and Annabeth can't be left alone together. So what happens when they ARE left alone? Read to find out. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. Because if I did, Percy would never leave my bedroom. Just saying.  
This is my second attempt at smut, sorry if it's rushed or not very detailed. Hope you enjoy it! And because I'm getting so effing tired of hate comments, I'll fix Percy's hair color. My story, therefore, he could have blue hair if I wanted. .-.  
**The breeze ruffled through my straightened blonde hair, caressing my face in a gentle embrace. I listened to my feet slap against the concrete rhythmically. My heartbeat was pulsing against my chest a bit quicker than normal. I'll never understand why I get so nervous about seeing him. We talk every day, but I always get flustered when I see him.

I turn the corner, and walk slowly to his house. I keep my head turned down, willing my breathing to even out. Today, I feel different about seeing him. Like something will change.

Boy, was that an understatement.

I reach his house, and I stand at the edge of the sidewalk. He sees me, and swings his legs off of the table they were resting on. He descends the stairs, jumping from the last one. He grins at me, showing his perfect smile. I grin back at him, and hesitantly step closer to him. He immediately puts his arms around me, and I wrap my arms around him. My tense muscles loosen, and I pull him closer. I inhale deeply, and rest my head on his chest. He puts his head atop of mine.

He pushes me a little short of arm's length in front of him, and says, "Hey," with another smile.

"Hey," I meekly reply, smiling back at him. I know for sure something is different about this visit, I just don't know what yet.

He grabs my hand and leads me into the house. Okay, that's what was different. I've never been in his house before. Maybe he finally decided he was going to let me meet his family. He turns to look at me, and sheepishly says,

"Oh… no one but me is home. They won't be back for a couple hours. It's just going to be you and me. I hope you don't mind."

"Hey, I don't. It'll just give me more time to kiss you." I note, staring into his eyes. Ugh. His eyes. I honest to God could stare at them forever and not tire of them. I could never tire of HIM. He's amazing, perfect, and I love him so much.

He smiles, and leads me into the living room. We sit down on one of the couches, (and of course I choose the one not occupied by the Pokemon blanket) and we start watching _Twilight Zone. _

Somewhere in the middle of the show, we ended up with my head on his chest, and his arms wrapped protectively around me. He casually moves and says,

"Annabeth?" I tilt my head to look up at him.

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Percy… You don't have to ask." And with that, his lips met mine.

After about a minute of that, we pulled away. I buried my face in his neck, and breathed him in. I always feel so safe around him. He detaches my face from his neck. He looks into my eyes, and pulls me in for another kiss. But this time, he deepens it. My stomach puts itself in knots, and I card my fingers through his soft black hair.

Our lips feverishly meet one another's, and I started to tug at the hem of his shirt. He helped me remove the offending article of clothing. I ran my hands up and down his chest, mapping out his body, keeping it etched in my brain. I decide to rest my hands on his hips, where his shorts rest as well. I kiss him again. By this time, I'm straddling him, with his arms around my waist, hands placed on my lower back. I start kissing down his neck, and I stop long enough to suck on the spot on his neck where his heartbeat pulses. He softly moans, and reaches to pull my shirt off. I allow him to pull it off, and he shucks it to the far side of the room.

His hands roam up my body- touching, teasing, searching. I moan into his mouth when his hands reach my breasts. He squeezes; more teasing. Unclasping my bra, I let the straps fall off my shoulders, and I toss it with the rest of the clothes. I push him gently down onto the couch, so he's lying down. I start to slither down, leaving a trail of kisses along his torso.

Once I reach his shorts, I push them and his boxers down in one quick motion. He kicks them off his ankles, and he takes off my jeans and underwear. I crawl back down between his legs, and I kiss both of his hips before I go down to his already erect cock. I kiss the tip of it, and then I start to lick lines from the tip to the base, and back again. I blow softly on the trail, and in a quick movement, I take in most of his length.

I hollow out my cheeks, and start bobbing my head up and down his length. This elicits guttural, sexy moans from the guy above me. He puts his hands in my hair, pulling me closer. I reach up with one hand and start fondling his balls. He starts to moan louder, and his hips begin to buck into my mouth; I can tell he's close to release.

I pull off of him completely, and he gives me noises of protest. I move forward, taking just the tip in my mouth, running my other hand up his dick, still fondling his balls. Finally, he reaches climax.

I rise up to meet him face-to-face again, and I kiss him lightly. His chest is rising and falling heavily, and I lie down on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't think I did a disclaimer in the first part of this… Whoops. .-. Um.. I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters. They belong to Rick Riordan. **

**Oh. If you don't like the idea of the story, then don't read it. Simple as that. ****J On with the show!**

_**An Hour Later **_

"Percy… Percy, wake up." I shake the sleeping figure awake. He makes sounds of protest, and his eyes slowly open. He blinks testily, and looks at me. We smile at each other, and I lean in to kiss him. He kisses me back, and I reach up to cup his face. I pull away slightly, and look him in the eyes.

"Ready for Round Two?" I ask. He grins devilishly and flips me over so I'm on the couch, and he's above me. He kisses up and down my body, and hovers over the place between my legs. He goes down, and kisses my lower lips, then he slips his tongue into me. A moan escapes my mouth. He starts playing with my clit, and he slips a finger into me. I moan his name even louder, encouraging him to continue. He slips one, then two more fingers in me, pumping fast.

"Percy, I'm gonna-" I reach my climax before I finish. My breathing is messed up, and my heart rate is sky-high. Percy kisses and licks his way back up my body. He looks deep into my eyes and asks,

"Are you sure you want this?" I can feel his cock at my entrance.

"I'm absolutely sure." I push him down, thus pushing his throbbing member into my warm entrance. It hurts because he's huge, and because it's my first time. A tear falls out of my eye, and he reaches up to wipe it away.

"You doing alright?" His gentle voice causes me to open my eyes.

'Yeah… keep going." He does. He starts to rock his hips back and forth slowly, and the pain I was feeling before gets replaced with pleasure. He starts moving harder and faster, and I practically scream his name. My nails find his soft flesh on his back, and start to nest there.

I'm sure his neighbors have learned his name by this point, because of how loud I'm screaming it. Finally, we both reach our second climaxes, and I feel his hot seed fill me. He pulls out of me, and we both attempt to come down from our highs. He flops down next to me on the couch and kisses me lightly.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you, too, Percy."

-Fin


End file.
